


Dungeon Masters

by bronzerapper



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim
Genre: Condesce - Freeform, Dungeons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Monsters, magi, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: Chixie and Zebruh are two trolls on different places on the hemospectrum yet now have to sit through many trails together to see how long two ' friends ' can last.





	Dungeon Masters

 

Thin wooden boards rocked under her feet, placing shakey steps as the salty air entered her oxygen processors. Her bronze jacket clenched tight in her fists, Chixie took a deep gasp of air and opened the door to the larger room quietly. It gave way easily, not a creak was made as it slid silently with the rocking vessel. She made her way in and shut the door with as much caution as a opossum in line with the predator.    
  
She turned to see the long rows of cots full of sleeping indigos. She slowly made her way through the lines, glancing down each one till she could find him. Even if Zebruh was a repulsive snob, she’d actually rather be near him then with the other bronze’s. They were kind to her yet the kindness made her uneasy and a off put, so she was going to find Zebruh. Taking hesitant steps to his cot finally, his sign hanging above him made it almost prominent that it was him.   
  
Chixie knelt down beside him, her throat felt tight and like she was trying to swallow something that wasn’t there. Gently raising her hand and placing it on his clothed shoulder. “ Zebruh/Zebruh wake up/” She said in the softest voice she could muster, which was easy. Pretending to be bashful in front of this snob gave her the ability to fake any voice she wanted. He grunted and after a moment he opened his eyes, she let him stare up at him and watched his smirk appear on his face.    
  
“ Sweetheart we don’t even have a pail-” She quickly hushed him and looked around, her thin finger pressed on his indigo-undertone lips. “ Shhhhh/ I just wanna sleep with you/ Not pail/” She gave an annoyed look then perked up. The harsh footsteps of a Violet blood from outside the door making her turn pale.    
  
Zebruh grabbed her wrist and yanked her under the covers with him, coating her with his blanket and holding her to his chest. Sometimes she was glad that Zebruh was just barely bigger than her, he clasped his hand over the back of her head as the door swung open harshly and hit the wall. It could be heard clicking shut after a moment, it seemed the Violet blood captain didn’t bother coming in and just wanted to spook them.    
  
Chixie pressed up to him for a moment, Zebruh was so much warmer then anything down on the lower floors. She shut her eyes just a little as he relaxed a bit. “ Why did you come up here Chix? It’s fucking dangerous.” He murmured after a moment. The tone he used made her actually take him seriously.    
“ Well/ I didn’t like the other bronze’s/ They were kind and overall sweethearts/ They just gave me an odd feeling I can’t shake/ Ya know?/” She whispered softly and laid her head against his chest, listening to the faint soft breaths he took, they went right along with his chest rising and falling.   
  
“So you risk both your and my ability to get to the new lands? Chixie this isn’t a simple trip we’ve spent months preparing for this.” He responded, hands trailing down her thin frame that was protected by a thick sweater made of what felt like wool and some other strong but soft material.    
  
“ You know, I would be mad if your excuse wasn’t something that I actually don’t think you can grasp in that small mind of yours.” Chixie perked up, rubbing her eyes as they almost fell into the dark abyss of dreams and cotton fuzz. “ My small mind?/”   
  
“ Lowbloods, Even being queens to me, cannot be the same. They are simply unable to mature. Bronze’s especially, you only want to cuddle here with me because your lusus isn’t here to do it with you.” His response made her feel, little. As if Chixie was a meer pawn to him, and she was in reality.  She brought her hands up to push him away, but she didn't. Chixie can’t push Zebruh away, she would have no one else if she did. She let him rant.   
  
“ That’s why you lowbloods are so appealing to me, you need someone mature and strong in your life, to give you a taste of true pity.” He entangled his fingers in her hair and let the rocking of the boat force her to stay in his arms. “ Chixie, I think you are a talented singer, and you apply yourself well, but you are still so immature. It makes you the most precious of the lowbloods I met.” She felt his grip on her tighten for a moment as he gave her a light squeeze.    
  
Chixie felt belittled, her ears going down a bit as she reached up and touched his cold hand around her waist. It may not have been truly cold, yet it felt so to her. She was immature at times of course, that was just being fun! Yet the way he framed it and the way it rolled off it tongue made her body shudder. The black flirting she felt coming off him didn’t help, she gently laced her fingers into his as he draped the blanket over her body, to hide her incase the violet blood came back. He curled himself around her, softly breathing on her neck. Chixie squeezed his hand and he gave the softest smile in return and let himself relax. Bringing the lowblood close and whispering gentle sweet-nothings to her ear.    
  
Chixie slowly drifted into sleep, holding onto her only friend in the ship’s large cavern of a lodge. 

“ Thank you Zebruh../” She felt it slip through her lips and heard his breath hitch for a moment before he responded in the cold night, “ Your welcome Chixie, Now get some sleep you silly mudblood.”    
  
The Next morning the indigo bloods were all starting to wake up, Zebruh had set hixie outside in the hallway against the bronze blood’s door. Yet when a Violet blood came to kick her awake she panicked and screamed out. It made him sit straight up, he thought she would be fine! Normally she never thought to scream but the sudden kick made her jumpy and startled. The violet blood grumbled and leaned down, noticing a soft blue bruise on her neck he hissed. Grasping onto her sweater and yanking her to her feet he dragged her into the indigo quarters and chucked her to the ground.    
  
“ EVERYONE LISTEN UP AND LISTEN DAMN WELL. WHOEVER DID THIS TO THE POOR LOWLIFE COME OUT NOW AND PERHAPS YOU WON’T BE CULLED.”   
  
Zebruh looked down at Chixie along with the other indigo bloods who peered down at her small frame. She was panicking and holding her sweater over her chest as she scooted back. He felt pity for the poor thing, being thrown out into open like a stray dog that got beat in a fight. Her sweater was out of place now because of the throw and he could almost see down it.   
  
“ I did it. I took her out of her quarters.”   
Chixie was grabbed and thrown right at Zebruh, who fumbled but caught her before she could lose her whole sweater. She panicked and looked up at him as he helped her stand and awkwardly stare up at the violet blood.   
“ ALRIGHT. GET YOUR LOW ASS OVER HERE WITH HER, YOUR BOTH GOING TO THE DUNGEON.”

  
Zebruh turned pale and just held Chixie’s arm softly, yet it slowly got stronger. She panicked as she felt like he would snap her arm clean in half with how strong the force was. She gave soft whines and after a moment the pressure released as he gave a soft grumble.    
“ Gog dammit Chixie.”    
  
Chixie stepped back and looked at the Violet blood as he grabbed Zebruh and threw him to the ground, “ I’D SHUT YOUR MOUTH INDIGO.” He snapped, fins flaring up as he turned to Chixie.    
  
  


She raised her hands to block her head and he grabbed her arm this time though not as strong as Zebruh’s grip had been, it made her gasp in pain. The Violet looked at her and snarled a bit with a smirk growing on his face, “ WHAT? ARE YOU MUCH TOO WEAK TO HANDLE A STRONG TROLL LITTLE GUTTERBLOOD?” He snarled a bit and hoisted her up off the ground.    
  
Zebruh stood up shaking a bit as he looked to see the Violet blood holding Chixie up by her arm as she sobbed out in pain. He growled and rammed the Violet blood into some nearby cots. The Indigo’s watched simply stunned, if they got involved they would be sent to the dungeon as well. They just witnessed everything, not daring to stop the higherblood as they threw the bronzeblood down.   
  
“ OH YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HIGHER BLOODED LANDDWELLER. YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL A GUARD?” He raised his hand and smacked the troll’s body, yet instead of Zebruh getting smacked, it was the small bronze blood who caused the whole scene. She felt her skin almost feel seared before stepping forward and grabbing onto the Violet’s clothes. He looked down into her tear filled eyes and snarled.    
  
“ LET GO OF ME!”  He tried to tear her off, yet she was like a leech, clinging to his clothes and ended up biting through the thin material un protected by his chest plate. He gasped as he felt her barley sharp fangs sink into his salt-like skin. Raising his hand he couldn’t even blink before it was smacked away, “ Don’t touch her you bastard!” Zebruh shouted as the Indigo bloods finally stepped in.    
  
One slinked his arms around Zebruh and hoisted him up above his head, “ D-Don’t attack the highblood.” He hissed quietly as another grabbed Chixie and yanked her off the Violet. The Violet grunted in pain as her being forced away caused a bigger gash.   
  
She never thought she could harm someone without magic, it made her slightly proud of herself. He stomped up and ordered the Indigo’s to follow him, and they did. Going through the ships dark hallways with the faint dripping of the Violet’s blood on the floor. They got to a large metal door, that opened to a smell that was like salt and iron fused together. The Ocean’s tears almost, Chixie was thrown in and was quickly covered by Zebruh, who muttered curses on the Indigo’s and the bastarded Violet.    
  
“ Chixie?”   
“I-I’m sorry.../” Her voice rang out coldly as she could be heard in the darkness choking on her tears. Her body felt overpowered and numb against everything.    
“ I-I’m sorry he caught me,/ and that he hurt you/ and that I couldn’t protect you/” She began to sob as she curled helplessly into a ball. Knees scuffing on the wooden floor boards as her tears soaked into the thin cracks.    
  
Zebruh thought he’d seen her low before, yet this was brand new. Even for Chixie he thought she was stronger then this.   
  



End file.
